In LED light fixtures, heat management is a highly important criteria since LEDs produce heat that is directed primarily in the direction opposite from the light emanation. Therefore, it is desirable to have a heat sink or other heat dissipation apparatus located behind the LED array. This need for a heat sink has led to the configuration of LED fixtures to include a heat sink in a fixed relationship to the LED array.
Furthermore, this fixed relationship between the heat sink and the LED array has caused difficulty in designing an adjustable spotlight type fixture while utilizing LEDs, because the combination of the heat sink with the LED array, leads to an elongated arrangement that is difficult to reposition and leads to tall fixtures when incorporating both the heat sink and the array into the fixture. In light fixtures intended for positioning at considerable height, this presents particularly great difficulties for effectively positioning and locking the spotlight into place.
While a vast array of LED light fixtures have been developed, a need exists for an improved LED spotlight fixture adapted for easy repositioning yet still having effective heat dissipation characteristics